eclipsed promises
by ZhirruUrie
Summary: Tal ves una demostracion de interes puede cambiar tu vida... one shot!


alo!

Hacía años que no publicaba algo, y por fin mis tardes de ocio en mi nueva casa me hicieron escribiri un oneshot, que no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de miquerido amigo stitsh! que lo amo, y también lo hise con una idea en la cabeza, salo memei aqui esta se que no es mucho y que no cubre la cuota d eun fic completo pero pss algo es algo y seguiretrabajando en uno largo )! y no te dije nada por que siempre te decia que estaba esribiendo uno y jamas terminaba.

tambien a mi prim pau... que la extraño muchio y se que encuento le diga que e publicado algo correra a leerlo.

bueno sin mas aqui las dejo... le recomiendo que lean esto con dos canciones que fueron parte culpables de tan dramatico oneshot. mirror- bralow girl y eclipsed - evans blue

* * *

Se sentía desdichada, había dejado tanto a Ron como a Harry con la palabra en la boca, no podía soportar mas uno de aquellos comentarios que ambos solían hacer restregando en su cara que ella solo podría llegar a ser una muy buena amiga.

Moría de rabia cuando les escuchaba hablar de lo linda que fulanita lucia ese día, o cuando preguntaban entre si, si habían notado lo buena que sutanita se había puesto.

Pero ese día había sido el peor de todos cuando descaradamente y mas literalmente habían babeado frente a ella por la estupida de Parkinson ignorándola olímpicamente y destrozando su pobre corazón, ya que desgraciadamente la estupidez de Ron se había convertido en la cosa más tierna delante los ojos de Hermione. Así que, indignada, había tirado su plato con gran estruendo, echando su jugo de calabaza sobre Ron y parte había caído sobre Harry para después sin escuchar preguntas ni nada salir del comedor enfurecida.

A unas cuantas mesas de Griffindor un joven de cabellos platinados parecía haber notado que ocurría desde hacia meses ya. Y no era que le interesara, para nada, para empezar, aquello no era de su incumbencia, pero no pudo evitar notar las tristes miradas que aquella joven de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos miel lanzaba a su compañero cada ves que a este se le iban los ojos tras cualquier bien formada chica. 

Al parecer ese día ella había decidido no aguantar mas, la miro tirar con la comida a sus dos "amigos" y salir del lugar notablemente indignada y no pudo dejar de notar que unas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, que evitaban que salieron de ellos.

En su mente, mil ideas pasaban con tanta velocidad que era difícil poder analizarlas y elegir lo que seria mas correcto por hacer en esa situación, impulsada por el rencor que ahora surgía dentro de ella inundándola de forma desbordante, subió a su habitación para sacar su baúl y transportarlo hasta el baño de prefectos donde no pudiendo mas con el dolor se deshizo en lagrimas e incomprensibles murmullos.

Furiosa y con su cara bañada en lagrimas se paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que la mostraba de frente y sus flancos, se examino por unos minutos desde sus pies que en ese momento estaban cubiertos por su zapatos siguiendo en sus largas piernas cubiertas por las grises medias, su examinación fue interrumpida por su larga falda que llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, siguió subiendo su vista, a sus caderas y cintura,…. Pecho… no encontraba nada sobresaliente en su cuerpo… se miro a los ojos reflejados en el espejo… brillantes por las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar.

Se deshizo de la túnica y después de la corbata que le asfixiaba en ese momento, pronto se vio tirada a un lado de su baúl sacando prenda tras prenda buscando algo mejor que ponerse, frustrada por no encontrar nada mas que sus pantalones y largas faldas, gruño fastidiada y comenzó a desvestirse tomando el pantalón que mas ajustado le quedaba haciendo resaltar un poco mas sus no muy pronunciadas caderas, presto atención a su estomago que no era pronunciado, pero era lo suficientemente delgada como para hacer notar un poco sus costillas y los huesos de su caderas que ahora sostenían aquel pantalón. Vio una ves mas su delgadez en el espejo notando su no pronunciado busto, sostenido por aquel rosado sostén que en verdad no importaba si lo trajera o no ya que no tenia tanto busto como para necesitar soporte. La fugas idea de quitárselo paso por su cabeza pero olvido esa idea rápidamente, al poner atención en su rostro, pálido y sin mucho que resaltar de el, de su baúl extrajo una bolsita donde guardaba sus escasos productos de belleza, pronto se vio aplicando grandes cantidades de corrector sobre las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos, rastro de las noches de insomnio leyendo, y tratando de esconder aquella marca de varicela que había quedado en su mejilla. Con el lápiz delineo sus ojos, para después intentar rizar mas sus pestañas haciéndose daño, ya que con el nerviosismo, y los espasmos que causaban sus hipidos de tanto llorar las manos le temblaban, pronto se puso un poco de rimel picando sus ojos en el intento y fallando su pulso manchando sus ojos, pero eso no importaba. Se sentía con la necesidad e lucir bien no importaba que tanto le costara, frustrada tomo un poco de papel y lo remojo bajo la llave para limpiar su cara y con coraje comenzó a limpiar su rostro haciéndose aun mas daño y llorando con mas fuerza.

* * *

Draco Malfoy le había seguido unos minutos después, hasta la entrada a su sala común había esperado fuera en silencio, solo cuidando que no cometiera una tontería o se dañara, pronto la vio salir con el baúl arrastrándose tras ella, le habría ayudado pero temía que ella se pusiera peor, en unos minutos habían llegado al baño de prefectos y sigiloso, se había metido tras ella escondiéndose tras un gran biombo que había ahí.

La miro quedarse estática frente aquel espejo, se pregunto que demonios estaría pensando aquella cabeza suya como para mirarse con aquella expresión de repulsión hacia si misma, en su opinión tenia un aspecto muy pulcro, claro si no recordaba el detalle de su mezclada sangre que en todo caso ahora le importaba lo mismo que si se hubiera enterado que a Potter le hubiera dado un infarto fulminal, la vio quitarse la túnica y sacara su corbata, trago asustado y emocionado a la ves sabia lo que venia. Las ropas de Hermione salieron disparadas en todas direcciones una de ellas fue a parar a su cara si es preciso decir. La miro ponerse uno de los pantalones que habían salido volando y había recuperado, estos marcaban de manera maravillosa su lindo trasero y sus muy bien formadas piernas. La vio delinear con sus manos las costillas que resaltaban en su cuerpo y terminar en los saltados huesos de sus caderas que no era muy pronunciadas pero en su favor a el le encajaban.

Se sorprendió a un mas al verla maquillarse con desesperación arruinando su belleza natural, queriendo lucir como las zorritas que andaban por la escuela, "pero que demonios pasa por la cabeza de Granger" pensó al ver la torpeza en las manos de la joven al querer pintar sus pestañas. Cuando noto la rudeza con que ahora ella tallaba su rostro. Fue cuando decidió salir de su escondite.

-que haces?...- pregunto con voz tenue, Hermione se paro en seco frente al espejo y dirigió su mirada al reflejo de Draco en el espejo

-largo…- fue lo único que dijo, pero Draco no se movió, Hermione lo ignoro y siguió su labor, limpiando su rostro con brutal fuerza, haciendo enrojecer sus rostro por la fricción.

-déjalo…- dijo Draco a Hermione, mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Hermione ya no le prestaba atención, seguía su labor con intenciones no solo de despintar su rostro, mas bien parecía querer borrar su existencia.-" por favor… déjalo…" le pidió mientras tomaba aquel papel i lo tiraba a la basura. Hermione seguía llorando destrozada.

Draco saco un pañuelo de seda de entre sus ropas y limpio los ojos de la joven con ternura contenida. – no creo que tus "amigos" merezcan estas lagrimas…- le comento amigable mientras le ayudaba a pararse- en mi opinión tienes unos hermosos ojos, y te ves mejor cuando sonríes… o cuando frunces el seño cuando algo te molesta… pero en definitivo las lagrimas no van contigo…- le dijo dándole una blusa que había tomado de las tantas que habían pasado a formar parte del decorado del baño.

Hermione la tomo con mano temblorosa y se la puso, un silencio se hizo en el baño, que Hermione se atrevió a romper unos minutos después

"por que?" pregunto con la voz aun quebrada por el llanto

"mmm creo que por que no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer… además… llorar también contribuye a que te salgan arrugas prematuras- bromeo, Hermione no pudo evitar que un sonrisa asomara en su boca y un brillo diferente se dejara ver en sus ojos, pero rápidamente los oculto para mirar de nuevo escrutoramente al joven que la miraba expectante.

"no… no me refería a eso…"

"oh…."Draco desvió su mirada para comenzar a recoger lo que se encontrara cerca de el.

"por que me dices eso?..." pregunto una ves mas aclarando a que se refería, mientras alargaba su mano para quitarle lo que había levantado, pero Draco evadía su mirada u buscaba mas cosas por levantar, pero Hermione aun temblando un poco le detuvo " mal… Malfoy… mírame y dime… por que?"

" no… no lo se…te mire mal… es todo…" comento rápidamente, sabia que no era así, además sonaba absurdo todo eso. Se sentía todavía confundido por lo que estaba haciendo sabia que hacia mal al ir tras ella, atenta contra la integridad del mundo entero al acercársele para ayudarla, pero es que el que todo el mundo le tuviera miedo, le frustraba deseaba tanto poder caminar por los pasillos sin que huyeran de el, aunque a veces gustaba eso, pero en definitivo aceptaba que muchas veces envidiaba la sana amistad que muchos compañeros de escuela podían disfrutar y el no.

"ja!... y por eso decidiste ayudarme?...- pregunto con tono de burla, mas para ella que para el…- "tan mal me veo que el grandioso Draco Malfoy decidió acudir en mi ayuda" continuo amargamente.

"diablos Granger que difícil eres…" bien entonces si no podía con aquellas preguntas seria mejor que saliera de aquella habitación y no le dirigiera ni una ves mas la mirada mucho menos la palabra.

Hermione esperaba a que el saliera de los baños, mas este no optaba todavía por esa opción, seguía frente a ella, miradola a los ojos, escudriñando en ellos, tal ves si ella lograba ver en sus ojos lo que el veía en los de ella, le entendiera un poco y tal ves en ese caso le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que el no era es mala persona que siempre había aparentado ser.

Los segundos pasaron lentos, segundos en los cuales ambos jóvenes se miraban casi sin respirar, asustados por aquel cosquilleo que crecía en su interior jugando con sus sentimientos, sentimientos quebrantados por el mal que habían vivido.

La mano insegura de Draco se acerco despacio a una de las mejillas de la castaña, recorriendo el camino que sus lagrimas habían dejado en ellas, siguiendo un camino invisible atrás vez de su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, siguiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano.

Hermione se estremeció bajo el contacto de la fría mano de aquel joven, no sabia que era lo que si miraba le transmitía, pero por aquel instante mirándole a los ojos se sentía bien, por primera ves en todo el tiempo que llevaba ese año en la escuela, sentía que tenia por fin la atención de alguien, que por fin pasaba a formar parte de algo, sintió su mano recorrer su cuello su hombro hasta llegar a su mano y siguió con su mirada la mano ejecutora hasta el termino del recorrido, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando pero aquel frió contacto le estaba agradando tanto que comenzaba a darle miedo, sobre todo, cuando la excitación comenzó a extenderse desde donde se había posado la mano del joven.

La distancia entre los dos comenzó a escasear a cada movimiento de sus jóvenes cuerpos, sus respiración agitadas por la excitación del momento no se hizo esperar la segunda mano de Draco fue a parar a su cintura acercándola un poco mas, Hermione intento resistirse un poco al poner ambas manos en el pecho de Draco tratando de mantener una prudente distancia entre los dos.

Draco sintió un pinchazo de desilusión al sentir sus manos oponiendo resistencia, pero no la soltó, no quería dejarla, su tibieza le reconfortaba y le hacia sentir extrañamente bien. Paulatinamente aquella resistencia que Hermione pretendía oponer fue desvaneciéndose.

Dejando a Draco acercarse cada ves mas, tanto que podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus narices por poco y se rozaban, las miradas de ambos chicos se volvieron a cruzar, y unas ultimas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione, fue ese preciso momento cuando ambas bocas se unieron en un suave beso.

Ese segundo en que sus labios se rozaron ambos supieron que aquella acción era lo que siempre les había hecho falta a ambos, aunque Draco hubiera besado miles de labios antes que los de ella, supo que eran esos los que estuvo buscando toda su vida, lo supo por su suavidad, por su dulce sabor, por aquel cosquilleo que subió por su estomago y se esparció en cada célula de su ser.

Para Hermione no fue mas fácil que para el, jamás la habían besado, aunque todo el mundo penara que Victor le había besado aquella ves del baile, pero todo aquello eran mentiras, nunca la habían besado, y esa extraña sensación de calor la mariposas rondado por su cuerpo y sus piernas que comenzaban a sentirse como de gelatina mal enfriada comenzaban a decirle que estaba cayendo rendida a los pies de Malfoy, no sabia que era aquello que su corazón empezaba a bombear, pero aquel sentimiento de traición que le habían provocado los comentarios de ron se habían esfumado desde el momento en que la presencia de Draco se había hecho notar en el baño. Supo que tal ves sus sentimientos se habían equivocado y que era Draco quien se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, supo que después de ese beso nada seria igual.

Lento como si despertaran de un ensueño, ambos chicos se separaron, pudieron haber seguido aquel suave pero intenso beso, pero el aire les parecía imprescindible ya.

Se miraron en silencio, ambos abrieron y cerraron sus bocas como queriendo decir algo que simplemente no llegaban a decir…

"yo…"comenzó Hermione, pero el blanquecino dedo de Draco le silencio, el sabia lo que ocurría, el sabia lo que quería decirle no eran necesarias sus palabras, robo una ultima caricia a los labios de Hermione, para después pasar sus manos por las mejillas.

Cruzaron sus miradas por ultima ves, antes de que Draco, después de un movimiento de varita regresara todo en el baño a su lugar, saliera del lugar haciendo la muda promesa de volver a ella.

Dejándola con aquel dulce sabor de sus fríos labios, aquella hermosa sensación de ser importante y la ilusión de volver a verse.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y pronto terminarían la escuela, las visitas al baño de prefectos de ambos jóvenes se hicieron muy seguidas, y cada ves mas largas.

Desde aquella primare ves en que se besaron se dieron cuenta que se pertenecían, y sabían no eran tonterías, aquella perfecta forma en que ambos encajaban y concordaban no era coincidencia.

-estas lista?- pregunto Draco a la joven que se encontraba enfundada en una capucha que le tapa mas aya de los ojos

"sii…" escucho que le contesto. Tomándole la mano.

"bien... Vamonos…" se acomodo su capucha y salieron del castillo, sin dejar nada que les descubriera. A excepción de una nota que Hermione había dejado en su cama donde decía lo siguiente:

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Ginny:_

_Lamento no poderme haber despedido de ustedes, pero debía irme, solo quería agradecerles lo mucho que me dieron todos estos años, tengo la esperanza de que en un no muy lejano futuro podamos reunirnos de nuevo._

_Quiero que sepan que les amo con todo el corazón, pero e encontrado a alguien que en verdad me llena, lamento lo que paso aquella noche en que les avente con la comida a ron y a harry pero me sentía realmente molesta, pero gracias a eso, se que de hoy en adelante seré muy feliz, con el…_

_Se que se preguntan con quien me e ido… no se los diré... se que lo descubrirán solos, y quiero decirles que me ama tanto como yo a el, les a dejado el camino fácil para terminar ya saben ustedes con quien…_

_Bien… debo irme…me espera y ya es tarde, pronto volverán de cenar… cuídense_

_Los quiere:_

_Hermione J. Granger._

* * *

_Y este es mi oneshot espero que apesar de lo corto les haya gustado cualquier queja o ustacion por favor dar click al recuadro que dice go y mandarlo ..._

_me marchoO! adiios!_

_cuidensee... espero subir pronto algun otro shot oo un fic bien hecho. )!_


End file.
